


Magic Isn’t Real, but Dancing Is

by Catheeso



Series: short drabbles [1]
Category: CJMind
Genre: Blind Character, Carrie’s poor hands :(, Disabled Character, F/M, Fireflies, Icarus and Carrie aren’t together, Magic, Slow Dancing, except its not magic, just a short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: “Do you know how to dance?”Icarus jumps slightly next to her and she can hear him turn his head sharply to look at her.“What kind of question is that?”“A simple one; do you know how to dance?”“I’ve seen people dancing.”“That doesn’t answer my question.”Icarus sighs, “...no, I don’t know how to dance.”(Carrie teaches Icarus how to dance)
Relationships: Carrie & Icarus
Series: short drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557904





	Magic Isn’t Real, but Dancing Is

The grass is recently cut, or it seems like it was. Carrie always enjoyed creating newly cut grass, unlike overgrown grass. She was never much of a wilderness type.

Her cane rests comfortably in her lap, her gloves sitting right beside her. She doesn’t dare touch anything except her cane, her hands scarred beyond belief, or so she had been told. The strain of creating things out of thin air had to go somewhere, and her hands were the perfect outlet.

Carrie shifts slightly, cocking her head as footsteps approach. They go from the solid sound of the mind to the rustling of her grass. They’re wearing some sort of business shoes. Must be Icarus.

“How did you write me this note? You’re blind.” Icarus asks abruptly. They were all still working on getting back to normal, Icarus having trouble with not just demanding information like before.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Carrie replied dryly.

There’s some more rustling and she hears Icarus sit beside her.

“So, did you magic it out of nowhere?”

“It’s not magic, Icarus.”

“It certainly is! I can’t explain just popping an entire field into existence suddenly with science.”

“We’re in the mind. I’m the embodiment of imagination. Literally, anything is possible.”

“Literally everything?”

“Shut up, you know what I meant.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

If Carrie had eyes, she would roll them. “I created a pen and a piece of paper and then Zosia wrote the note.”

“That makes more sense. I don’t think you would ‘eat my insides if you don’t show up to my weird voodoo field.’”

Carrie snorted, “Yeah, probably not.”

There’s a silence shared between them. Not comfortable or uncomfortable, just there. Just silence. 

“Do you know how to dance?”

Icarus jumps slightly next to her and she can hear him turn his head sharply to look at her.

“What kind of question is that?”

“A simple one; do you know how to dance?”

“I’ve seen people dancing.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Icarus sighs, “...no, I don’t know how to dance.”

Carrie quietly pulls her gloves back on before standing up and brushing off invisible dirt, leaving her cane lying on the ground. She can dance without the cane. 

Icarus hesitantly follows, standing unsure of himself before Carrie grabs his hand and moves a little bit away, as to avoid tripping over her cane.

Carrie’s hand remained intertwined with Icarus’s as she carefully positioned his other hand on her hip and moved her hand to his shoulder.

“Slow dancing is very easy, even for blind people like me and a nerd like you.”

“Isn’t slow dancing supposed to be romantic?”

“It isn’t always. No offense, but I’m not interested.”

“Good, I wasn’t either.”

Carrie tilted her head slightly, “follow my lead.”

She steps to her right, making him have to step to his left. She keeps moving to her right, turning ever so slightly as they move. 

Icarus sharply inhales and Carrie falters as the male stops entirely. 

“Wow,” he breathes.

“What is it?”

“Fireflies. You put fireflies here.”

“Describe them to me,” Carrie says as she starts moving again.

Icarus’s movements are choppy, but he starts to loosen up and follow the unheard beat. Carrie continues to lead, spinning them around in circles.

“Like little lights in the darkness. Picture tiny balls of yellow energy, flashing in the darkness; flickering and fluttering around us.”

“Sounds magical.”

“It is.” Carrie can hear the smile in his voice.

They dance through the night and through the darkness, fireflies illuminating the field. Carrie’s cane lay forgotten on the sidelines, Icarus almost forgetting her blindness. Here, she’s free and walks like nothing in the universe could stop her.

Carrie, the embodiment of imagination, was not magical. But maybe the fireflies were.


End file.
